Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a notification system. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods that acquire and process biometric information for discovering and acting on matched biometric feature sets.
Discussion of the Related Art
Current facial recognition based biometric systems typically offer little more than a face comparison used primarily for the purpose of identifying an unknown person.